1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a conjuring tool using a note or card, and more particularly to a conjuring tool for performing a card trick which can give a viewer an illusion that a note or card that is inserted into a box disappears gradually in front of the viewer and part of the note or card that has so disappeared reappears gradually in front of the viewer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have existed conjuring tools for performing a trick in which every object including a note and a card is accommodated in a box and a lid is closed, and when the lid is then opened, the object that should remain in the box is found to have disappeared momentarily, and when the lid is closed again and is then reopened, the object that disappeared just now is found to have reappeared in the box.
Note that the conventional conjuring tools have been open to the general public, and the applicant for this invention possesses or has seen the publicly open conjuring tools but does not have documents that describe the related art, and therefore, there is disclosed herein no document that describes the related art for the invention.
However, there has existed no conjuring tool for performing a trick in which an object is made to disappear gradually in front of the viewer and then part of the object that disappeared just now is made to reappear gradually in front of the viewer, the trick being different from the conventional one in which an object is made to disappear and then to reappear after the lid is closed so as to conceal the object from the eyes of the viewer.
Moreover, there has existed no such conjuring tool that is simple in construction and operation.